


Bravado

by softieghost



Series: One for Silver [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Bottom Jean-Jacques Leroy, Consensual Infidelity, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, I added him as aged up specifically just so yall get it, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Otabek Altin, Top Yuri Plisetsky, basically JJ has a threesome with yuri and otabek because he's bi but also feels like trash about it, sub jean-jacques leroy, there's no real domming here but it kinda feel like it, yuri and beka are very in love and JJ gets off on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softieghost/pseuds/softieghost
Summary: The door to Yuri and Otabek's apartment was bright white, pristine. The peephole glittered gold like the wedding band on JJ's finger and he didn't miss the irony. He raised his left hand and knocked on the door, once, twice, a third time before Yuri Plisetsky yanked it open with all the grace of the hungry animal he claimed to be."You're late."





	Bravado

The door to Yuri and Otabek's apartment was bright white, pristine. The peephole glittered gold like the wedding band on JJ's finger and he didn't miss the irony. He raised his left hand and knocked on the door, once, twice, a third time before Yuri Plisetsky yanked it open with all the grace of the hungry animal he claimed to be. 

"You're late."

Yuri turned on his heel and marched inside without motioning for JJ to follow but he did anyway. Sweat trickled down his neck but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the hot weather. 

The apartment was as white and clean as the door. There were plants in the window and a nice blanket thrown over the couch. The enormous TV was off, a black spot against the white wall in the living room, framed by two huge windows overlooking St. Petersburg. JJ had expected something a little more…cheetah print and leather from the two of them, not an apartment fit to be shown on House Hunters. The whole scene threw him off his game for a moment 

Otabek emerged from the kitchen with a mug in his hands, stirring the spoon gently. His hair was still shaved around the sides and the top was pushed back out of his face. In all black with dark eyes and tan skin that made JJ's mouth water he looked almost like the bad boy image he had created. JJ was dumb enough to believe it, too.

The mug was set on the counter with a quiet click and Otabek padded over to JJ where he lingered awkwardly in the doorway. 

His first realization of the evening was that Otabek was a good kisser. That's what made it so terrible in the end - his mouth made JJ want more even when he had always promised from the beginning that he wouldn't take ever again. That it was a one-time deal. An experiment. 

"Already?" JJ whispered when Otabek pulled away to breathe. 

"Why pretend this is anything else?"  

Otabek pressed JJ into the clean white door and ground up against him. He tasted like coffee and cigarettes and something else that reminded JJ of Isabella - the flavor of expensive lipstick, maybe, but JJ didn't know who else Otabek would have kissed besides Yuri. The confusion turned him on.  

JJ stopped thinking about it and chose to, instead, whimper into his friend's mouth. He was hot all over. This was happening much faster than he expected. He didn't know why but he thought they would go to dinner first or even just sit and talk but instead he had Otabek Fucking Altin, Hero of Kazakhstan and boyfriend to Prissy Bitch Yuri Plisetsky pawing at his fly. JJ couldn't tell if Otabek was hard or not but he also wasn't sure that he cared when there were tiny huffs in his ear and kisses along his neck. It became all that mattered very easily - the scrape of Otabek's stubble, the warmth of his hands on the small of his back, the barely there moans coming from his own mouth.  

There was a hand at his shirt collar and he was spinning, in more ways than one, over to the large couch. The couch was white like everything else in the apartment. Yuri sat there, looking almost disinterested, in a shirt that must have belonged to his boyfriend for how large it was and the tightest, most beautiful baby blue boxers JJ had ever put his eyes on. Yuri didn't look at him.  

"Are you joining us, kitten?" JJ said. He had to turn his mouth away from Otabek's to say so but the flash in Yuri's eyes was worth the loss.  

"Don't call me that." Yuri pulled a hair tie off his wrist and pulled up his golden hair into a high ponytail, making himself look damn near girly with his thick lashes and all-knowing eyes. JJ was of the opinion that women knew everything; they held all the secrets of the world inside them, and Yuri too knew something he didn't. It made him harder than ever. And then Yuri was on him too and it was almost too much. He was straining in his pants and panting into Otabek's mouth and trying to mouth at Yuri but Yuri never gave him the chance.  

Yuri's nails were painted the same color as Isabella's mouth, cherry red, and his fingers felt soft like Bella's, too, but that's where the differences ended because Bella never yanked at his fly like that and she never stuck her hands in without preamble like that, she always teased, and she never in her life gripped him as hard and certain as Yuri was.  

Otabek was lifting his shirt and Yuri was pulling down his pants and he was being forced in two different directions as they worked him apart. He arched his chest into Otabek's mouth and pulled his hips up to get his pants off and tried, desperately, to thrust into Yuri's perfect hand.  

"Don't get too greedy, JJ." Yuri said to him before placing his (perfect, wet, beautiful, dangerous) mouth on the head of his cock.  

Jean moaned into the air. He already sounded so rough in his own ears and he was embarrassed, suddenly, to have wanted this so bad and to be broken down by it so fast. He expected a little more fight out of himself, if he was being honest, but that’s a theme familiar to the three of them so maybe this is what made more sense anyway.

"Don't get shy, Jean. This is just like summer camp in Canada." Otabek whispered in his ear before kissing his neck again. 

"We never did this in Canada." 

"But you wanted to."  

Jean didn't answer because how could he when memories of kissing his friend in the back of his first car came rushing back and when Yuri Plisetsky was on his knees in front of him, taking his whole cock into the soft wetness of his mouth. For a second Jean was surprised Yuri wasn't using his teeth, it seemed like it would be his style.  

Yuri hollowed his cheeks and that was almost the end of it. Fire was hot in his stomach and his thighs were shaking as Yuri worked him up and down in the couch. Otabek was sucking a hickey into his neck.  

"Can we - I don't wanna - " he choked out.  

Yuri pulled off of him with an obscene pop. His lips were damp and swollen but his eyes were as fierce and unshaken as ever, rotting Jean down to his nasty core. He could feel his wedding band on his left hand very suddenly and it was all Yuri's fault with his fairy beauty and lean abs and spectacular chest. 

"Can you only go once?" Yuri asked, lifting an eyebrow.  

"What does it matter?"  

"I just feel bad for your wife." Yuri stood up and suddenly his crotch was in Jean's face, making the retort he had die in his throat. He wanted to do to Yuri what Yuri had just done to him but he moved out of the way before Jean could reach out and grab his ass or his cock or anything of Yuri at all.  

"It’s up to you, how do you want it?" Otabek asked, bringing Jean back to the present. 

"I mean, I've never, uh - " all of his King JJ bravado had been left at the door, stowed in the coat check of this fucked up apartment, ready to be retrieved with the flash of a ticket.  

"It’s alright." Otabek replied. "We can make the decisions."  

Something warm and wet was slipping apart inside Jean's cracked heart. He had never given up the chance to be in control, he did everything himself, from his music to his choreography to his styling and his sponsorships but the way Otabek's smooth voice told him not to worry he gave in without a second thought. Otabek was better than him and Lord knows Plisetsky was better than him, better than Victor and Katsuki, even, so it would be fine. They would take care of him.  

Yuri and Otabek shared a look and Jean recognized that something unspoken was passing between them. There was a spark there he would never be able to hold.   

Otabek manhandled Jean down to the floor where he found himself on his hands and knees. Otabek kissed him again while Yuri rifled around in a side table for something. He felt dangerously exposed like this even though he knew he was safe with the two of them. Even Plisetsky, all bite, wouldn't hurt him unless he asked. The problem was that he might have been asking for just that and he was afraid of it. Afraid of the yesses and the pleases and the don't-stops that were going to come out of his mouth.  

Otabek was tracing his finger along Jean's jawline. He shuddered into the touch as Yuri knelt behind him. Yuri said something in Russian to Otabek, who nodded, and Jean craned to understand but failed miserably. His stomach twisted in anticipation. 

"You ever do this before?" Yuri asked as he clicked open a bottle of what Jean assumed was lube. The sound of the bottle cap made his breath catch before he was able to answer in a shaky voice, "Just a few times, by myself." 

There was a cold finger on him all of the sudden.  

"Don't worry King JJ, I'll go slow."  

Yuri pushed his finger in so slowly that Jean was panting by the time he was done. It felt so incredibly different than when he did it to himself that his mouth sprung open only to have Otabek kiss him again, sweet and slow like this meant something to him. Yuri pulled his finger out and pushed it in again, faster this time, and began to finger him in earnest while Otabek kissed his neck, sore with hickeys, and then his chest and his jaw and his mouth again, over and over and over. They almost had a rhythm down until Yuri broke it by wiggling a second finger into him.  

The sensation of being stretched like this was almost familiar and wrong, wrong, wrong but Jean was almost pushing back, too, wanting more. Otabek smiled down at him while he unzipped his pants and pushed them down ever so slowly, revealing his black, skintight underwear, and the outline of his cock which made Jean's mouth wet again. 

Otabek knee-walked closer to his mouth and pushed the bulge in his underwear onto him, giving Jean no choice (he told himself) to suck at the ghost of his cock. He could feel how hot he was and could taste the salt of Otabek's precum when he ran his tongue over the wet spot that had bloomed earlier.  

Yuri had three fingers in him and Otabek's cock was still clothed and Jean was going to lose his mind. He wanted it so badly he could have cried. His hands were planted on the floor and his arms were stiff from supporting him so he couldn't reach out and touch it but he wanted, so badly, to latch onto Otabek's body with his mouth and show him the reverence he himself had experienced earlier but how could he think of that when Yuri was pumping his hand in and out of him like he wanted nothing more than to break Jean down. Jean wanted it too and pushed back to give himself up to Yuri.  

Jean squeezed his eyes shut as Yuri pushed against that spot inside of him that he had only heard about and he cried out, moaning the way Bella did when he pushed into her too fast and suddenly he got it, why it was so overwhelming, and he promised to do it to her again as soon as he could. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Otabek's underwear sliding down his perfect skin and allowing his cock to bob free. It would have been funny if he weren't on the verge of crying from pleasure. His whole body hurt just right. He was alive with a fire he had never felt before, not even with his wife, and he felt guilty for realizing it as Yuri and Otabek looked at each other. 

Otabek's cock was glorious but it was in his mouth before he could look at it fully. Jean had never sucked someone off before so he did what he wanted other boys to do to him - he swallowed down around Otabek and choked and he licked up the underside and got drool on himself and sucked at the head and tasted salt. Otabek huffed and moaned and Jean felt tingly all over knowing he was doing something right.  

"You want me to wear a condom?" Yuri asked, nonchalantly, as he pressed into Jean's prostate again, making him whine around Otabek's cock. 

"You should, Yura." Otabek answered for him. Jean didn’t even have to answer his own goddamned questions because of how well they were treating him. He was free to be ground down into nothing but live wires and nerves and a panting mess so he allowed himself to get closer to that feeling. He wished so badly to rut against the ground, pathetically, as his rivals stood above him.   

Yuri still had one hand wiggling inside Jean's ass as he ripped the foil wrapper open with his teeth. That was dangerous. He had learned that in health class and, really, he should care about holes in condoms but, if he was being honest with himself, he was disappointed Yuri was using one at all.  

"Tell me of you want us to stop, alright. If you can't talk lift your right hand. You understand?" Otabek’s voice was a smooth whisper against his ear. 

Jean lifted his right hand to show he understood and then he was getting honest-to-god spit roasted as Yuri pressed into him. The stretch felt nothing like it had with fingers. He was bubbling lava and spilled champagne all over again like when he pushed himself too eagerly into Bella for the first time on their wedding night. He was hot and cold and so, so, so good when Yuri's cock split him open fully. He moaned around Otabek, who was back in the rightful place in his mouth. 

 _How did I end up here?_ He wondered to himself.  

Otabek and Yuri set a slow but deep pace. Their movements didn't sync up and Jean felt like he was swaying on the deck of a sinking boat, back and forth, letting moans and whimpers fall from his mouth like rain fell from the sky - slight at first but hard and fast soon after. 

His own cock was harder than it had been in a long time. It was painful to not touch himself but he couldn't, not now, not when these two men were inside of him, ripping sounds out of mouth. Yuri hit his prostate every time and Otabek reached the back of his throat but never made him gag even though he was getting his own spit all over his face. 

The rhythm became close to brutal. It was much faster now as they both fucked him in earnest. He tried to hollow his cheeks but couldn't focus and he tried to fuck Yuri back but didn't have the strength. He looked down at his ring again. It glittered against the hardwood floor. 

"Does Isabella know you're here?" Yuri asked. His voice seemed to be unaffected by what he was doing, his English accent perfect. He sounded strong in ways Jean had never needed to be. 

Otabek pulled out and Jean gasped for air before he was able to answer. His voice was hoarse, barely there. 

"Yes." 

"Is she mad about it?" 

"No." 

"That's a shame." Yuri slammed in, pressing his hips flat against Jean's ass and Otabek put his hands under his chin and pulled his mouth up and open again, filling him with cock once more. Tears prickled in Jean's eyes from the ache in his jaw and the sweet pleasure in his ass and he let them fall down his cheeks. He hoped he looked good.

Yuri said something in Russian, his tone syrupy even around the harsh language he spoke. Jean looked up, mouth around Otabek's cock, and saw a lazy smile appear on Otabek's face before he leaned over and kissed Yuri. The position forced Jean to bow his back painfully and fight back his gag reflex. He was so achingly full and he never wanted to feel empty again. 

Otabek and Yuri kissed and Jean felt pressure building inside of him as he fought to stay upright while his nose was in Otabek’s pubes and Yuri was flush against his ass again. With the way those two looked at each other he realized that this wasn't about him and maybe it had never been. That had always been his mistake, assuming people looked at him like he was special. This wasn't even for him anymore despite it being him that brought it up in the first place. 

Yuri was pressed squarely against his prostate and, breaking the kiss, pulled back and hit it again. 

Jean had never cum untouched before but he was sure the lightning inside him was going to bring him over the edge until Yuri reached down and wrapped his loose fist around Jean’s painfully hard and wanting cock. In three feather-light pumps he was cumming harder than he ever had before but that didn't stop the other two men from moving, instead they continued to fuck him through it like he wasn’t there at all.

Otabek pulled out and Jean moaned, wanting to be filled again but instead he was being lifted suddenly so both Yuri and he were on their knees. Jean’s head fell back and rested on Yuri’s shoulder as the other man continued to thrust into him. Then, suddenly, Otabek was kissing him again and then Otabek was kissing Yuri, instead, and fisting himself until he came on Jean’s stomach. Otabek painted him in white and Jean let it drip down to his softening cock and into his pubic hair and onto the floor.

Jean wasn't expecting to be able to feel Yuri cum inside him but the pulsing of his cock was a feeling he savored, along with the gentle grunts that came out of his mouth as he forced himself inside of Jean as far as he could go. Jean smiled, knowing he had given that to the true king of their chosen sport. 

Yuri pulled out slowly, almost gently, almost caringly, but it was Otabek who asked if he needed anything before kissing Yuri sweetly again. They were so in love and Jean was just there, in the middle, down in the dirt. 

"A shower, probably." King JJ answered.

Afterwards, when the front door of Yuri and Otabek's apartment closed and Jean slumped into it, before he left to meet Bella at their hotel, just for a second he desperately wished he could be ignored like that again. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The "down in the dirt" line is a direct reference to Anirondack's "Down In The Dirt" which is a wonderful Victuuri fic. Highly recommend, especially if you love sub Victor  
> 2\. Please note that JJ goes from JJ to Jean to King JJ because there should always be heavy handed symbolism in your porn  
> 3\. Yuri isn't normally this much of a shithead but he known JJ buys into the whole Russian Punk image to he gives it to him  
> 4\. If you liked this than I must recommend boxwineconfession's and blownwish's recent works because they pretty much inspired this. I never thought I'd post porn to the internet, let alone otapliroy......and yet............  
> 5\. Yall know Isabella was having her way with Mila and Sara at the exact same time  
> 6\. Let me know if you liked it! :3


End file.
